


Perfecta.

by XOOOOXXXA



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Mommy Kink, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOOOOXXXA/pseuds/XOOOOXXXA
Summary: JiWoo nunca ha creído en ella misma y mucho menos en su cuerpo, así que SooYoung solo le recuerda lo hermosa que es.





	Perfecta.

**Author's Note:**

> Aᴅᴠᴇʀᴛᴇɴᴄɪᴀ.  
> ↣ Mommy Kink.
> 
> Exᴛᴇɴsɪóɴ.  
> ↣ 1 capítulo.  
> ↣ Completa.

— ¿Está bien así? - pregunté con una pizca de vergüenza en mi tono de voz mirando hacia mis manos que agarraban partes de la falda, tirando de ella hacia abajo en un intento de tapar todo lo que me fuera posible como si aquella chica nunca me hubiera visto sin ropa - Creo que necesitaría una talla más.

— Estás más que perfecta amor, pero quiero que te mires a ti misma - susurró la chica tras de mí prácticamente en mi oído, posando sus dedos sobre la piel de uno de mis costados y comenzando a pasear sus dedos por esa zona, acariciándome. Llevó su otra mano libre hasta mi barbilla y la alzó, haciendo que me viera completamente reflejada en aquel espejo enorme que cubría parte de la pared de la habitación de la chica.

En un acto reflejo cubrí mi barriga mientras que mi mirada voló a otra parte de la habitación en la que mi cuerpo no estuviera reflejado, avergonzada ahora por completo. La lencería que llevaba era hermosa, elegante, más que perfecta en un cuerpo bonito, no en el mío.

— ¿Por qué no te miras? Estás hermosa princesa - sus manos abandonaron mi costado y mi barbilla para rodear mi cintura por encima de mis brazos, haciéndome retroceder, quedando aún más pegada a ella de lo que ya lo estaba - Mírate - comenzó a pasear sus labios por uno de mis hombros.

Miré, siguiendo lo que la chica me había dicho, viendo al espejo de nuevo y chocando con la mirada de ella mientras besaba mi hombro brindándome una pequeña sonrisa, acción que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo sin previo aviso, me encantaba aquella chica.

— ¿Por qué debo mirarme? - susurré yo esta vez girando mi cabeza para intentar buscar su mirada directamente no a través de un simple reflejo.

— ¿En serio preguntas el motivo? Eres perfecta JiWoo.


End file.
